


Peter Parker's Poetry

by KR_Clay, ReloadTheWorld



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Free Verse, Happy, Homecoming, Hurt Peter, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nice Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Poetry, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ned Leeds, Sad, Sad and Happy, Teen Crush, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Words, Writer Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_Clay/pseuds/KR_Clay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: A journal in which Peter writes his happier (and darkest)  thoughts... And they just happen to rhyme...... Well.Most of them.*Comments greatly appreciated!*





	1. Incompatible  (MJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is a new thing I'm trying, and the poems are original! If you have any ideas a or suggestions, please leave them in the comments!..... I love comments.

_Hey MJ. You'll never see this, that's actually why I'm writing it. My English teacher says poetry is a good form of (stress relief?) Or something, so I'm giving it a try. I'm keeping all of these to myself, stuff like this is too personal to give away, yah know? Anyway uh... Yeah._

 

 

**_I'm in love with you, but you don't love me._ **

**_I'm a dog, you're a cat. I'm the sky, you're the sea._ **

**_I'm an apple, you're an egg. I'm a leaf, you're a tree._ **

**_I'm a bat while you're a bird, I'm a peasant, you're the queen._ **

 

**_Incompatible you and I, there's no way we'll ever have a try,_ **

**_But I would love the chance, if you don't mind._ **

**_And even if you considered... Why?_ **

 

**_I'm a charity case, I'll just chase you away,_ **

**_It's too dangerous, I'm a spider for Pete's sake!_ **

**_I've come to terms with this unfortunate fate,_ **

**_though my heart wrenches to do so;_ **

**_To keep you safe my love is caged_ **

**_with the secrets I'm withheld to._ **

 

 

_Remember last week when you came to school wearing red even though you hate that color, but it was my birthday and my favorite color is red, so you wore red on my birthday?  That meant a lot to me, you  know. Especially since I know you bought that shirt just for it, Ned told me. I love you. You can't know that (knowing you, you already do)  but if you don't, I'm keeping it that way._

 

Spider out (until next time),  

    -Peter.                             

             


	2. Flash's poem (spiderman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wrote something about me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in class the other day, thought I could make it a thing where Flash had an assignment to write about his hero and he picks spider-man (of course) Peter is touched and remembers the poem to write it down.

_Hey so the other day we were in literature class and we were assigned to write about our heroes. Not exactly about why they're our heroes, just something about them. Mine was about Mr. Stark of course (Ill show you that one after this one, I tried really hard to remember this one!) Flash wrote about me! Well, kinda.He wrote about spider-man. I almost cried, let me tell you. I didn't know he could write. I appreciated it so much I wrote it down (here) so I'd never forget it. Made me feel like what I'm doing is right; another reason to love being spider-man. I might show Mr. Stark his, I don't know, S' kinda embarrassing. Anyway, yeah! This is Flash's poem!!!_

 

 

**When his fighting comes to a stop;**

**Gets shot, crushed, turns to dust,**

**Thrown and beaten until his time is up-**

**His strength my waver but his pride wont bend,**

**No matter the struggle he gets up and stands.**

**The world spins. Light flickers. He looks to the sky, snickers.**

**If you pause to ask him "Why?" It's simple.**

**He's a hero. They can die, they can fail, they have their setbacks**

**But they always prevail.**

 

**So he won't sob at a petty defeat,**

**Fought the battle, brought the heat**

**Struck the match, set it aflame-**

**And although he lost he's not to blame**

**Because with every battle he's never the same,**

**Feet heavy from lifting the pain;**

**The sorrows he can't even begin to explain.**

 

**Stricken from striking to save the unsafe.**

**Frightened internally- his mask says 'brave'.**

 

**But he loves spider-man,he'll do it everyday;**

**Win against the enemies he didn't yesterday,**

**Even if it means dying many,many times,**

**He won't stop until the world is safe from crime.**

 

_Thanks, FLASH!!!!!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really like this one! Leave suggestions, I love those!!!!!!!!


	3. Iron Armor  (Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter wrote a poem for his English class about his da- mentor, Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really like this one! It took a while to write but it all turned out great? What should be next? You decide!!!!

_I presented my hero poem to my English class today. I've been working on it for DAYS, I could NOT get the rhyme scheme right! I was kind of nervous presenting, but by the end everybody was clapping (except Flash, who booed) Even MJ smirked a little! Oh, my heart when she did that! Ned ran up and high fived me in front of everyone, like a true guy in the chair. He said I should read it to Mr. Stark. I've decided. No way! He'll most definitely hate it. But... What If he didn't?_

 

 _I wanted to capture who I really think Tony is, behind the mask and genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist scheme. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but I tried my damn hardest, because he's my hero and he deserves to be written like one._ **🙂**

 

 

**They've called him crude, selfish, narcissistic and mean;**

**The billion dollar man who's all rough around the seams-**

**The insane philanthropist with an ego that always glows,**

**But they don't know him like I do though.**

 

**He wears a mask so no one sees the split ends brought on by the things he's seen. Fear laced eyes, self hate through clenched teeth, the pain encased by his poker face and all the hurt beneath.**

 

**He's a man in pieces wearing iron armour,**

**Holding together the life he wonders.**

**He often ponders how he'll go farther**

**While protected in the suit they honor.**

 

**The lies he spit are false comfort to ease his racing mind**

**He tries to be an honest man but honest is like store bought**

**shoes that just don't seem to fit right.**

 

**Truth is brutal, so he tells jokes to ease the burden,**

**He knows reality's real hard to swallow, for that the man is certain.**

**Reality is night terrors, panic, loved one's pulling the curtain,**

**New York, flying robots, dying, his father's desertion.**

 

**His father never loved him, never even tried;**

**Never said "I love you",  even when he died.**

**The distant, bitter billionaire can recall his dad's words,**

**"You're my greatest creation" The worst lie he ever heard.**

 

**The point I'm trying to prove is that Tony Stark is not a price tag,**

**A failure or a stuck up aristocrat.**

 

**He's not invincible, but he carries a ton of strength**

**He's learned to shoulder the world, no matter what it takes,**

**And for that he is selfless, he is kind and incredibly brave.**

 

**He's misunderstood because his actions are misconceived;**

**But you can't blame him when that's all he'll ever be.**

**Why? Because-**

 

**He's a man in pieces wearing iron armour**

**Caught up in the life he barters.**

**He has himself and a few close friends;**

**People who will stick til the very end.**

 

**He's a man of iron disguised as broken**

**Known as strong when his shell's not eroded,**

**But behind closed doors he's choking through the pain**

**And that takes courage when you're just-**

 

**A man in pieces wearing iron armor,**

**Holding together the life you wonder.**

 

**So- they've called him crude, selfish, narcissistic and mean,**

**And he might be a  billion dollar man who's all rough around the seams,**

**But those things will never ever truly matter to me.**

 


	4. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm, warm, warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need IDEAS. HELP.

_I made the mistake of reading Happy my poem about Mr. Stark. He wasnt reacting, I didn't know he was recording me! Can you believe that, what a snitch! I was so embarrassed, I didn't even know until  he pulled up at the compound and drove away, laughing. Friday seemed to be happier then usual._

_"Hello, Peter!" I recall her saying. "Tony is rather glad to see you today!"_

_"Oh, is he?"  If the AI could nod, that's what she'd be doing. I walked in, curious. Mr. Stark was sitting on the couch, a big dopey grin on his face- which was quickly wiped away when he saw me. Instead, I remember him staring at me with a rare expression- complete admiration. I didn't understand, until he coughed. "So you had to write a poem in English class, huh?"_

_He liked it, but why wouldn't he? He likes anything about himself.... But who am I kidding, I saw a copy of it hanging on his bedroom wall!_

 

_I couldn't sleep last night, and it got me thinking. So I wrote this thing... At 3am. It's kinda trash, but trash is a form of art... Right? If Flash saw it he would laugh in my face..._

 

**When I wake up to May's pancakes on a sky blue day**

**Eat till I'm full and head on my way**

**I either swing through the city or ride on the subway,**

**But I get this feeling rushing through my veins, something pleasant and calming, soothing my pain ... And it's warm, warm, warm.**

 

**When I fail a test and my head hangs low**

**Fail at a mission because I moved too slow**

**Get beaten down by the weight of the world**

**I've got a backup plan- My best friend Ned**

**Who's the best cure known to man.**

 

**So when he knows I'm in a slump, we play with legos until**

**Curfew pops up, and even then when the goings bad,**

**He'll call me on the phone 'til the sun rises high above our heads-**

**We bid goodbyes but they never last**

**And I get this feeling that just won't pass... But it's warm, warm, warm.**

 

**Swinging through the city on a regular night, saving civilians and then darting out of sight, to me it's so simple but to them I'm their light,**

**And suddenly even in an aching cold, I get this feeing that never gets old,**

**It spreads through by bones and straight to my heart,**

**My dimples start to show and my cracked lips part,**

**A smile I can't erase crosses my entire face,**

**And this feeling I hold onto better not go away because**

**All I want to be is _warm._**

 

 

Maybe insomnia is a good thing sometimes, eh? Until next time, 

-Peter. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think of this one, what's next?


	5. Winded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see the city, see my girl  
> And then the wind's got me winded

 

> _Is it wrong of me to want love? I've been thinking of MJ and how...unfair it all is. I know,  I know life is unfair, but still. She smiled at me the other day; A rare thing. May said I should give it a try, but I'm not putting her in danger, I cant. I would never forgive myself._
> 
> _Anyway, I've been writing a lot lately, almost everyday. I'm currently sitting outside, on Tony's tower. I got lonely for the first time in a while, but it's so pretty, I had to write. So, here goes._
> 
> **Swinging through the city,**
> 
> **The sky a clear night's light**
> 
> **I wonder how I got so lucky to be**
> 
> **Who I am, what I am.**
> 
> **A web catches a building- I'm weighless.**
> 
> **So I smile. And breathe in-**
> 
>  
> 
> **And now the wind's got me winded, the city so pretty under all the lights**
> 
> **And If I ever get a girl I'd invite them here, with me, to watch the stars shine.**
> 
> **Swinging through the city, not a care in the world,**
> 
> **There's no crime to watch tonight,**
> 
> **It's just me- thinking of my future girl.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I see her smile- the sarcastic one where she rolls her eyes-**
> 
> **How she tries to pretend she's not happy I'm in her life.**
> 
> **The way her eyes shoot up when she's concerned,**
> 
> **The way her jaw locks when she's about to say something absurd.**
> 
>  
> 
> **And suddenly the wind's got me winded, my breath gets wisked away.**
> 
> **Queens has always been so beautiful, and with me, it'll always be that way.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sitting on the tower,**
> 
> **The moon bathing bright**
> 
> **I thank the world for my powers**
> 
> **Ponder my greatest fears**
> 
> **My feet dangle of the ledge,**
> 
> **A smile reaches my ears.**
> 
>  
> 
> **The wind has got me winded, but I don't even mind**
> 
> **For I will cherish this bliss until the end of time...**
> 
> **And maybe one day the girl I love will be mine.**
> 
>  

_It's windy out here, I think I heard footsteps?_


	6. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel things that are hard to explain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm not sure I like this one what about you?

_Tony caught me sitting on the roof the other day. He didn't say anything, just scooted a soda toward me and sat by my side, watching his feet dangle in the air. It was peaceful, not the usual uncomfortable silence. I think he's growing on me, Mr. Stark. So with that thought, I showed him my poem._

 

_He doesn't really seem like a poetry guy, that man. But he nodded, patted my shoulder. And then? He started singing that old Disney song, I Won't Say I'm In Love. I momentarily hated him._

_Now I'm sitting in my room with Ned, building a gigantic lego mansion. Or... Was. I said I had an inspiration moment and I ran for my journal blindly. But really , I'm hiding in the bathroom freaking out because the lego tower started looking like the building Toomes dropped on me a month ago. Couldn't handle it. I feel bad, leaving him like that. I might as well try to write while I'm in here right? It would be a waste of time otherwise._

_Even though I know it's not true, I've always had this feeling that people are pitying me. To the world I'm just the orphan kid who's uncle died. I KNOW that's not true, but there's this voice in the back of my head. I don't want to put anyone I love in danger with this whole spiderman thing I..._

 

_For God's sake just write,  Parker._

 

 

**And I don't want you to know me,**

**If you're just around because I'm lonely-**

**No, You have to understand;**

**Feelings are as contagious as a coughing, sneezing, curse**

**And mine- my feelings are feelings you don't deserve!**

**And although it seems absolutely absurd,**

**This loneliness is a potion that I choose to conserve,**

**So YOU don't get derailed by my downpour of crying hail,**

**Wondering why every spell you cast seems to fail-**

**It's because things involving me are magically set up to be hell!**

**So I'd rather not you wave a wand to try and convince me,**

**Because even spells from Dumbledore can't and won't fix me.**

 

_Its bad,  just practice never hurts.  (I'm calmed down now. I'll hope I can actually look at that thing without having a panic attack. I'm Spiderman, gotta man up. Time to build a MANSION!)_

 

_-PETER_

 


	7. Face it  (Ned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hated what I saw, but I knew I could do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Really looking for comments on this one, I need feedback. I'm pulling old poems I've already written and changing them for Peter's dialouge but I need more ideas, So PLEASE! If you'd just take a moment to leave some suggestions I'd really appreciate it!

_I'm sorry it's been a week since I wrote anything! I've been thinking and I just haven't given myself a chance to write but I feel like I need to because keeping things inside isn't healthy. I've been dealing with a lot of things: Spiderman, tests, my relationship with Mr. Stark, the girl I'll never have. Out of all of it though, the most I'm concerned about right now is  Ned._

  
_Ned has been weird lately. Not responsive, rigid, sad seeming. I tried asking him about it but he kept shoving me off. We were hanging out Monday and I was using his phone because mine died. His phone buzzed and I noticed he was getting a bunch of text messages from these really mean guys. I proded him; he just shrugged and smiled, kept stacking Legos._

  
_After that, the next day in biology class, he fell asleep with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows. I saw... what I saw- I..._

  
_I demanded he tell me what the hell is going on but he just looked at me, no- through me. I yelled. He walked home. We didn't talk for two days. Thursday afternoon he showed up at my apartment sobbing, apologizing, pleading for me not to give up on him, and I was so confused and pained. I didn't understand- I still don't understand, I might not ever fully understand._

  
_He finally opened up and he's been better then he has in weeks. I'm relieved but still concerned- that's never going away. Just incase he needs a pick me up, I wrote this poem twice and slipped him one in his backpack while he wasn't looking. I'm waiting to see if he'll say anything about it..._

 

 

 

**You're not happy right now, I can tell;**

**You wear a fake smile, pretend you're fine,**

**But we've been friends for years man and I know when you lie.**

**Your spirit says 'I'm broken' through the dead look in your eyes.**

 

**Face it**

**It's like you're stuck in a car crash-**

**Dying, all alone,**

**But I'm right here to help you, man**

**I've pulled you out of the rubble**

**And I'll never let go.**

 

**Face it**

**You don't know who you are**

**Changing your attitude so no one sees**

**The emptiness that's taking part.**

**But I see, I've always seen.**

**And you might not know it but your pain is also breaking _me._**

 

**Face it-**

**You dread the day**

**Trudging the world half awake.**

**Maybe you hate yourself**

**Since you're the problem in your life of stress.**

**Well I love you dude, I'm by your side**

**in all the mess, the cold months of depression;**

**All that's bringing you down.**

**Sadly I think you've gotten sad**

**Still waiting on a piece**

**Of your lost heart**

**In the lost and found.**

**I'll break off a piece of mine if it's what you desire**

**Because we're best friends for life, from that I'll never retire.**

 

**Face it**

**You find comfort in misery**

**Because that's the only thing you've allowed**

**And you might have fallen in a sink hole bud, but I swear I'll get you out.**

 

 

 _He saw it. Texte_ _d me several thank yous and  a_ 'I'm the best friend anyone can ever have.'  _I stepped outside the next morning to a neatly wrapped box sitting by the door. 80 dollar lego set- the one I've been wanting for months but told no one about. There was a note:_

 

 

**'Don't be concerned about the price, I told Tony I wanted to do something nice for you and he gave me money to do so, no strings attached. He really cares about you and so do I. Your friendship means more to me then words can describe, unlike yours. I love you, duder. We can build this later, yeah?'**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, isn't he?


	8. Dashuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brighter than the moon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not sure about this one! I was leaning towards sweet but mysterious- what do you think?

 

 

 

_While I was finishing patrol last night, as I was swinging by a motel I heard a woman humming to her young son on the steps. It was... Soothing; I just had to stop and listen. She looked at that kid with so much compassion and care that I... I was moved. The lady caught me staring and grinned, then gestured towards the boy, who hesitantly walked up to me, and I bent down to his height so he could whisper in my ear._

 

_"She's just as pretty as her music, isn't she, spiderman?" I nodded, noting the way his dark skin seemed to shine in the moonlight, his eyes glowing._

_"I fear the day she stops singing again, but that will be a long, long time."_

_He looks me over, smiling timidly. "I know what kind of person you are. W_ _ant me to guess?"_

_I dulled it over, thinking why not? Here's the scary part- he was right  All of it, right down to the minor details. "Your heart is as wide as the universe and as deep as a black hole. You're a geek... And you like it that way. You're a hero, very selfless. Your soul is brighter then the moon, and you mean more than you can possibly know."_

_He hugs me then steps back and turns to leave for his mother, but stopped short. "Bye, spidey. Oh, I'm Dashuria by the way."_

 

_So now I'm sitting here after a bad day and I'm thinking about the boy and his mother, and I'm inspired. So inspired, I'm going to write this very poem; hopefully what his mom says to him every day- and I'll name it after the child who said my soul was brighter than the entire moon._

 

 

 

**When I talk to you**

**My ears hum in harmony**

**And even if I go deaf**

**The music of your voice brings me back from the depths**

**Because you're my favorite symphony.**

 

**When I look at you**

**My world is bright**

**Even when I shut my eyes**

**I'll see colors when I'm color blind**

 

**When my stars aren't aligned**

**The sky all weary from pulling the world**

**You'll spark a small candle with that smile of yours.**

 

**If I was on abandoned island lost at sea**

**You'd know where I am and steal a ship to set me free,**

**Filter all my water, build a mansion out of sand.**

**And if that doesn't work you'll send the sharks to protect me;**

**Telling the sky to drop down food like a shaking vending machine.**

 

**If I was voiceless you'd lend me your own,**

**Cold in a internal winter, I'd have your hands to hold.**

**Tired but restless you're like a lullaby,**

**Calming my nerves and setting me to sleep**

**And now I cannot dream of a world without**

**A you and me.**

 

Dashuria, I now know- means love in a different language. 

Yes, the boy who was named love has reminded for the millionth time....

That I am. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave some feedback!!!


	9. I know you're fine, but what am I? (Flash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that you're fine, but what the hell am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, nice to see again! I don't really like this one, but it'll be okay. I felt like I had to write something. 
> 
> Please leave some feedback on what you think, it only takes a couple seconds and I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU ALL TO MY NEW CO CREATOR, Kenny! He's going to help me with the dialogue outlines, maybe write whole chapters  
> (Don't worry, we'll say who's who, it will mostly be me)

 

 

 

_Mr. Stark told me not to trust him again. I thought it was worth a try,  and I was wrong._

_He treated me just like the last time he did when he offered to be friends. I shouldn't be surprised (shouldn't be hurt either)  but I am and it stings so badly that not even Legos can bring me out of the slump I'm in._

_Flash pretended to be my friend (again!)  finds some way to use me for his own advantage ( a tour of Tony's tower, free car rides, answers for decathlon) And then he just drops me from all the connections I thought we had all over again. He pinpoints my weaknesses and then shoves them back at me when I least expect it. I don't even know why I tried!_

_I'm just... So upset. I haven't told anybody about it yet, but it's not their problem, it's mine. Ned and MJ and Tony know that I gave him another chance, but at least they expected the outcome. I'm so stupid! It's a Thursday and I'm hiding in my closet hugging my knees, scrolling through the taunting texts he's sent me._

_I trusted him- I really trusted him this time. I told him things I normally wouldn't have, but now he's just going to use them to blackmail me. What a fake friend._

_And the thing is- he's perfectly okay! I'm not! It hurts and I'm raw and vulnerable and I feel pathetic for believing him again. If only I had the guts to go up to him about it! He's fine but I'm not._

_I know you're fine but what am I, huh?_

_Wait..._

 

 

 

 

**I know you're fine but what am I-**

**The hurt you speak and all the lies?**

**These thoughts never resting;**

**Dread won't go to sleep.**

**I fear your presence nowadays-**

**agony and irony.**

**I told you to be nice**

**But you don't seem to hear me.**

**You love spidey but push me away**

**so my perception of you is dreary.**

**You were on my side**

**But now it's only me;**

**The second you found my weaknesses**

**You got up on your feet**

**And now I cannot stand...**

**for the chains you tacked on me.**

**We were friends but now we're not,**

**Not even in between;**

**Punched my feelings so hard in the chest**

**that i find it hard to breathe.**

**So I know you're fine but what am I,**

**This pain that stings so deep?**

**Pretended to be my friend, gain all my secrets,**

**And then?**

**The burden of mistrust falls on me.**

 

 

_Well that felt good. My head is clear once more. I still ache but it's not as bad as it was before. I'd talk to Tony about it but he'd give me the whole 'I was right' speech and I've already heard that several times. I don't know, it's whatever. I got what I deserved and now I have to live with the consequences._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At that my friends, is why Flash is a prick. 
> 
> Thank you kindly for reading!


	10. Anthem (for the fallen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I failed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry, it's a little late, enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Also, props to KR!
> 
> Leave a comment on what you think, yeah?   
> Also, need some suggestions!

_I can't get over my guilt, it's crippling me, choking me. I can't breathe- there's so much sorrow that I can't breathe. I'm back at our apartment hiding in the closet and sobbing._  
 _I'm wretched with heartache and pain and I feel so incredibly useless. I didn't do my job right as Spiderman, I feel I lost the battle. I lost, and people died, because I'm a coward disguised in a hero's spandex._  
  
_It started two nights as I was patrolling the city as always. I was swooping down onto the pavement and flying through the sky like some tall bird. I noticed multiple police cars driving with their sirens on and as any hero would do, I followed._  
  
_After a couple of minutes, they had directed me to a bank. Pretty unheard of one, I'd has only been there a couple of times, however, it was obvious there was a robbery going on._  
  
_I kicked down the locked door and the alarm went off. (the glass shattered, doesnt matter)_  
 _Several people were tied up as a handful of men in clown masks directed them to obey every command: "On the ground, hands up."_  
  
_They soon realized police were near the bank and started holding the citizen's hostage. I was terrified. They made the mistake of letting their guard down and I started fighting, webbing the guns to the ground._  
  
_I got the upper hand but I miscalculated the number of weapons and a man shot at the innocent. A couple of people started sprinting but it was too late for them. Enraged, I slammed the man into the glass and he hit his head on the linoleum, knocked out._  
  
_The police rushed in after that, but I fled as I realized I was too late to saved the ones that were shot._  
  
_I webbed home as quick as I came, too guilt-ridden to eye the dead faces. I failed my one job, save people. I was weak, I was too slow, and now innocent people are dead. I'm a no good excuse for a hero._  
  
_I told May I was sick so I didn't have to go to school. I've been punishing myself for being so incredibly stupid. I have 20 missed calls from Tony, but I haven't bothered to call back. Ned knows how I feel right now and he's offered his support. I'm grieving for the people I don't even know._  
  
_Jessica Roberts_  
 _Zeb Louis_  
 _Demonti Averaz_  
 _Everett Bizzers_  
 _Sierra Tusks_  
 _Monty Burns_  
  
  
_I wrote this poem to get my feelings off my chest. I still feel terrible and I failed. Yeah, I got rid of the criminals but I still let people die and its all my fault._

 

 

  
  
**A chorus for the fallen**  
 **For the struggling and the weak**  
 **Some vocals for the ill and the ones who cannot speak.**  
 **A drumline for the beaten and the bruised and the burned**  
 **A song for you, a song for me**  
 **this is the anthem of the scarred.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for reading. Opinions and suggestions needed.


	11. Angry (at himself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilt is eating at my bones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Peter is going through a rough spot- let's hope he gets out of it.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, SUGGESTIONS.Need those! If you'd like to see something happen, please let me know!!!

 

 

 

**I want to be angry, somehow.**   
**To jump and scream and shout;**   
  
**This frustration and fear and doubt.**

 

**I've ran around, tripped and fell down.**   
**Close my door so it won't open,**

**It's been locked so they can't come in;**

**See my bruised and battered and beaten heart**

**From the awful thing I did.**

  
**I want to be angry, somehow.**

**And maybe I actually am.**

  
**Angry at how I failed**

**I let them down**

**They're all dead now.**

**Angry at this life of hate,**   
**The sharp pile of guilt I've made.**

  
**I want to be angry, somehow,**   
**Now I always am.**   
**There was no sunshine in the window this morning,**   
**Because I shoved it away from the curtains.**

 

 

 

_3 am. Had a nightmare. The people I killed were yelling at me, pleading and begging for me to save them. The robbers were there too. That's when I got shot in the heart. I didn't feel it. Wish I did. May shook me away then, hugging me and wiping my tears._

 

She knows I'm not sick. She said their deaths aren't my fault, but I can still hear their petrified screams piercing my eardrums, and I know that they are. I'm going back to school today anyway. I have to move on. They died and there's nothing I can do about it. I have to keep moving for those who cant. So I've grieved. And I've suffered.

 

But now is the time to be strong- forgive me but never forget.

I could never forget.

 

I've been ignoring Tony and Ned, but they should understand. I needed some time. I sure hope Mr. Stark won't give me a disappointed speech....

 

Tomorrow (today) is a new day.

 

 

 


	12. Understand (Ned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't understand the weight I carry
> 
> to save these lives and hold myself up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I felt really goid about this one!!!! What do you think?
> 
> Also, if you like this poem make sure to comment!!!!

 

 

>   _Ned showed up at my apartment after school today unexpectedly. I was doing my history homework when he walked in with a bunch of food and the container that held his lego set. He went into my room and pulled me from my chair. We sat on the floor in silence._
> 
>  
> 
> _Until he leaned over and hugged me, patting my back. 'I'm here for you duder.' He must have understood how hard today was me, and it was. All over the televisions pinned to the hallways at school were the faces of the people who died in the robbery. I knew something like that would occur, the situation is trending- it's mass media._
> 
> _Ned was just trying to cheer me up... But the things he said didn't help. "Dude, do you know how awesome it is that you have the job you have? Like, you're SPIDERMAN!"_
> 
>  
> 
> _We built Lego sets together until 7, then I jumped in the suit and swung away for patrol. When I came home (now) it's 11, and I have over 40 missed calls from Tony and 5 from Happy. I haven't talked to Mr. Stark since Flash dropped my ass again, and I honestly haven't felt like dealing with his disappointment; I'm already dealing with my own shame, I don't need more reasons to dislike myself right now._
> 
>  

_Ned... Ned thinks it's so cool to be a superhero but... He doesn't get it..._

_He doesn't understand how pressuring it is for me and- hold up._

 

 

 

**Ned, it's terrifying; I don't think you understand!**

**Yes I'm one of Earth's heroes, but people**

**Still die at my ~~stupid~~ hands!**

**It's not all fun and games- I've got people to save!**

**And when I can't it's like I'm the one who**

**Dug their own graves!**

  
**There's no make-believe or fun times;**

**I'm me for a reason- to save Queens from the bad guys!**

**It'sts not dress up or play pretend when civilians who you were**

**Supposed to be saving get shot in the end!**

  
**And it's no game when you can't save a cat**

**From a speeding freeway or**

**A little girl dies in a burning building,**

**When all she wanted was to be like you someday!**

  
  
**No, Ned, it's not a courtesy call or a way to gain fame,**

**It's a life of courage and fear and pain;**

**An agonizing gift that I have sustained**

**Because life gave me a reason to keep living more days-**

**And for that the debts I must repay**

**But the pressure of this gift will always remain**

 

  
**Because even things you love can cause your heart to ache.**

 

 

  _There. Better. So much better.  Unbelievably better. As I was saying, I just don't think I can deal with Tony right now, no matter how close we are._

 


	13. The Ants (From Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get a random letter from Tony that I just can't ignore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the delay!!!! I've been really struggling with how to go about writing this but a uh certain someone helped me out a little. :)
> 
> I'm really proud of this one, what do you think?
> 
> Also, comment! SUGGESTIONS!!!!

 

  _Tony never gave me a disappointed speech like I tthought.No, instead, he decided to leave a letter at my apartment two days after that time Ned came over. I've been ignoring his calls and texts, so it was his only option. Even then I didn't open the letter for a few hours. I was scared and nervous but the suspense was killing me._

_So I gave in and opened the crisp white yellow with that sloppy, scratchy writing. Handwriting. He wrote it himself. Instead of a long rant on not letting people die and ignoring him for a week, I got this:_

 

 

 

 **You planted a garden**  
**It was long and very wide,**  
**Patches of flowers on all corners and sides.**  
  
**You planted a garden, right from the roots,**  
**And for that other planters admire you.**  
  
**Yes, you planted a garden, but there are cold days,**  
**And sometime during winter, your work will get wiped away.**  
  
**We can all trip and fall wearing dirty boots,**  
**And though you trip up, it's not on you-**  
**So don't cry if while you plant a flower or two**  
**A few ants get squished on the way down.**  
  
**Because it was your feet and not your heart,**  
**your mistakes and not your brain,**  
**That vase was just too heavy to manage**  
 **Your hands ached from the pressure**  
**And now the guilt eats you away.**  
  
**But don't fret over the ants,**  
**They had their time and they knew it would end**  
**You did what you could to prevent**  
**The likes of your shoes from stepping on them.**  
  
**They hold no grudges, they can't be upset,**  
**Even if they were you did your best,**  
**But now their fights for food are over,**  
**Now they rest in the dirt, free from**  
**Danger and hunger and hurt,**  
  
**And even though those ants didn't deserve what they got;**  
**You were just planting your garden,**  
**With that planter heart;**  
**And planter hearts, well...**  
  
  
**They trip and fall wearing dirty boots,**  
**And though they trip up, it's not on them-**  
**So don't cry if while you plant a flower**

 **It'** **s beauty stunning and true**  
**And a few ants happen to get squished**

**While looking up to you.**

 

  _I still don't exactly know how to process it. I'm touched and confused. He knew I like poetry and actually wrote me something to reach me, I- 'm happy. I feel a little better. He's right. He's completely right. As soon as I read the poem swung to the tower and bear hugged him._

_A billion dollar genius writing you a poem? So touched, I can't even begin to describe it. Tony and I sat on the roof again that night. He explained that one of the victims of the robbery is in recovery and stated that they would like to meet me. He then said:_

 

_"I talked to him through text. He's a big business guy, up in high places. He told me that '"There's nothing wrong with accidentally tripping over your own feet and crushing a few ants while you're planting a garden.' "_

He smiled then, wrapped his arm around me and looked up at the sky.

 

"And you know, I think he's right."

 

I feel much better. The guilt hasn't completely gone away, it might never completely go away, but I have Tony's poem clipped to my door to remind me that it was feet and not my heart.

 

 

 


	14. Super-feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothings been happening yet I just have something I need to express.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I don't know if this one needs any dialogue, what do you think?
> 
> SUGGESTIONS PLEASE

•••

**I'm a super hearing, super healing though**

**Super feeling machine-**

**A hero in red and blue with a suit that shines and sheens;**

**A mask that masks my true intentions-**

**To fight crime and save the little guy,**

**And although I'm scrawny, the weight of my world**

**Is heavier than it appears to be  
**

 

**  
I can carry tons but my hands are shaky;**

**Run thousands of miles but at some point**

**I'll tire and fall, get back up with knees that are scraped,**

**My chest aching from the distance.**

**But I can't take a break or else**

**I won't be of any use to that starting line who's**

**Begging me to keep going.  
**

 

**  
Maybe I'm the one that needs saving after all;**

**My job leaves me like an**

**Anorexic counting calories-**

**Thin to the bone and thinning out;**

**Searching for every and any way I can do more**

**so there's less fat to see and less of me to be seen.**

 

**  
I truly am the little guy,**

**I need defending like everyone else because I can**

**Fight for others but not myself.**

**So I need protecting, I need a savior-**

**Someone to keep me from danger;**

**But Im not about to go down that quick  
**

 

 ****  
Because the thought of being weak makes me sick.  


 

 

* * *

 


	15. Joke (For Ned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a joke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Been in a rutt. Send me ideas!!!!

 

*** WILL ADD DIALOGUE***

 

**Life is a joke, but you make mine a story,**

**Color in the pages so they're not blank and not boring,**

**Scratch out the bad words and write something new,**

**But you'll never complain about an error or two.  
**

 

**  
Life is a joke and the punchline is death,**

**But you are the present, so I forget all the rest.**

**Jokes have to end, but this one's never ending;**

**An unfunny story with a meaning**

**That goes on and isn't resting-  
**

 

**  
And though they'll never understand the spaces between the lines,**

**We can't blame them if they don't laugh the first time.  
**

 

 

 


	16. Stole it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear God, Help me, I'm in love....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, slow updates I know!!!! So I'm posting 3!!!! I will add dialogue to all of em eventually I promise!!!! So sit right!!!

 

  _I'm legit in my room screaming._

_I don't know whether she meant it or not but MJ called me adorable and she nonchalantly asked if we could hang out sometime and AAAAAHHHHH._

_Yes I know I shouldn't be this happy but she called me cuuuuuuute. Ned was so happy for me that he danced [I wish I could unsee that] and May must notice too because she asked why I'm so smiley. I was with Mister Stark in the lab and he gave me 'the look'._

_"What's up with you?" There was a certain glimmer in his eyes that hold me he already knew, but was jusk asking to tease me._

_"I'mprettysureMJaskedmeonadateandcalledmecutemisterstarkandimohmygodicanteven"_

_He laughed, having heard me anyway._

_"Well damn. Goodluck, kid."_

_I need all the luck I can get._

 

_I wrote her a poem and stuck it in her locker yesterday. I almost didn't I was so scared, but if I'm going to make a move Ii'd rather sprint then crawl. The reason I'm screaming right now?_

_I wrote this:_

 

**You stole it without asking, without thinking,**

**Just plain greed, you stole it- you stole my heart-**

 

**And forever yours to keep**

 

  
**You took it while I was sleeping**

**While I was dreaming and**

**daydreaming**

 

**Yes, you took it while I was**

**thinking...** **about you.**

 

  
**I don't know how you managed**

**to slip off w** **ith something I rarely show, b** **ut you've got it- yeah**

**you've got it-**

 

**And I have no control**

 

  
**Cuz you own it, and I can't take it back**

  
  
**You stole it without asking, without thinking,**

**Only need, you stole it, though I offered-**

**My heart on lock and key.**

  
  
**You stole it without asking, without thinking,**

**Just plain greed, you stole it- you stole my heart-**

**And forever yours to keep**

 

  
**I don't know how you managed to sweep me off my feet**

**But you did it, yeah you've done it, a** **nd you do it on repeat**

 

  
**Yeah, you stole it without asking, without thinking,**

**Just your need, you stole it- you stole my mind**

**But that doesn't bother me.**

 

  _And this morning a note flew out of my history textbook, MJ sitting smuggly behind me. And you know what it said, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT SAID?!_

 

_"You're a total loser if you don't think I feel the same way, Spiderman." [she found out a while ago._

 

_And all I can think now is "Dear God, help me– I'm in love._


	17. The Things I'd do (May)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's been helping me threw hard times.

 

 

_Aunt May has always been able to tell when I'm lonely or in a rough spot. I know this because whenever I get that way, she always sings:_

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy when times are gray,

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away."

 

And now, I can tell she's in a tough spot, because of Ben and how the bills are piling up and she recently lost her job and she has to find another one and Tony keeps offering to help out but May is stubborn and selfless and independent and-..... I want her to feel like she makes me feel. So...

 

**You don't realize the things I'd do t** **o keep you safe from harm and pain;**

**  
Switch countries and change my name, t** **ake a bullet and die the next day**

**  
I'd rip my entire being in half; like a fractured bone r** **eceived from falling too fast;**

**  
Save you faster than a falling vase can shatter,**

**  
Even serve you food on a golden platter b** **ecause you deserve the best, while I deserve less,**

**  
And as long as I'm alive I'll be right by your side;**

**  
A bodyguard and a friend- A son around till the end-**

**  
With your heart retaining whatever I can offer.**

 

 

_And I'll say it every day until she believes it, and if she doesn't..._

 

 

_Well, It's the only thing she'll see in her scrapbooks._

 

 


	18. Sharks (friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts are fish
> 
> But my friends are sharks

 

 

 **I feel like a wind-up toy when it's light goes out**  
  
**A symphony of music when you can't hear sound**  
  
**A Ferris wheel who's seats don't turn**  
  
**A battle won but all troops dying in return-**  
  
**Like art with no background, the canvas blank**  
  
**A picture with no outline or color or shape**  
  
**A silhouette of a shadow on a cloudy day;**  
  
**A path that is pathless or brakes that won't brake.**

  
**I feel similar to a book with no words**  
  
**Or a screen that won't load-**  
  
**Shaking hands reaching for objects**  
  
**They won't be able to hold.**

  
**I'm similar to sunlight, but containing no vitamin D-**  
  
**Caffeine without the rush one needs**  
  
**Traffic lights that don't seem to function,**  
  
**The air you can't breathe-**  
  
**Cigarettes containing zero nicotine.**

  
**Or food you can't eat**  
  
**A heart that won't beat**  
  
**A brain that won't think**  
  
**Eyes that decline to see.**

  
**These thoughts they swim like fish in the sea,**  
  
**A school full of terror, worry and misery**  
  
**But then come the sharks that eat them away**  
  
**Like during a tornado; Pac-Man, but not a game.**

  
  
**These sharks are friendly, the friendliest I've known**  
  
**When I need them, I call and they're there quicker**  
  
**Then a bomb can blow.**

  
  
**They tell me I'm never what I think I am;**  
  
**That they'll eat the fish whenever they can-**  
  
**So now the water is clear, the sun, it shines**  
  
**The sky is blue as long as the sharks are by my side.**


	19. Lullaby (MJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't believe in friends....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, U WILL ADD DIALOGUE TO ALL OF THESE EVENTUALLY.
> 
> Please leave comments!!!

 

OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOD SHE I WE– KISS IT HAPPENED BAM I'M SCREAMING   _Have I ever mentioned how much I like MJ I really really really like her._

_We finally hungout [still calling it a date] and we ate tacos and I swung to the top of a building with her in my  arms and it was everything I wanted and more–_

_And we were hanging our legs off the ledge and the moon made her skin shine and her eyes were just so big and gorgeous and wide and before I knew what I was doing I yanked my mask off and she pulled me forward and AHHHHHHHHHH._

_It's been 3 hours I still can't sleep. I told Ned and he's sent me 100+ kissy face emojis._

 

_**I won't leave, I'm here to stay,** _

_**Forever and ever to be that way-** _

_**Even when your will is withered and you feel** _

_**Your strength is gone-** _

  
  
_**So don't hold your breath, cease to rest or** _

_**Hold open those tired eyes,** _

_**No, just lay in bed, think of the best** _

_**And let this friendship be your lullaby.** _  


 


	20. Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tape tape tape tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really cute one :)  
> Tell me what you think

 

 _Hey there you!_ _  
_ _Having a bad day?_   
I have a solution, just grab some tape

 

_**Mind smuggling bad thoughts?** _

  
**Smack some tape over your mouth so you can't speak;**  
 **Spreading that negativity.**  
  
**Block your lips so you can't chew your gums**  
 **Or grind your teeth, bite your nails; all of these destructive things.**  
  
**And if the tape falls off and fails to stick again**  
 **Like a leaf that's been pulled down by the wind**  
 **Come to me, For I plant trees and you're**  
 **A growing pine to be.**

**  
_Can't bear to listen to the hate?_ **

  
**Tape your ears so you can’t hear your growing fears;  
Opinions of others that hurt so deep-  
(Your suffering leaps and creeps and sleeps in the crevices  
Around your ears)** _  
___  
**Instead listen to music, the sound of birds,  
And how lucky you are to be in the world,  
This world that needs you so-  
  
This world needs you because you glow,  
Like the sun- you glow and it's happy and bright and true-  
No, there's no sun better than a sun like you.**  
  
**Vision too weary and eyes too weak?**  
**Shut your eyes closed with tape**  
 **And maybe then you won't stay awake.**  
  
**Bock them with a gentle force,**  
 **Safe from the colors that are too sharp,**  
 **Ugly, scary and scorned-**  
  
**Easing into the dull ones you adore**  
 **And always love to see; these colors you only**  
 **Get to see in your sweetest and**  
 **Most longed for dreams...**

  
** _Want to dream?_ **

  
**But the only way to reach a dream...**  
**Is to dream. So sleep,**  
 **And while you sleep, tape up the sheep**  
 **Their yours to keep whenever you need**  
 **A soft warm reminder that you are safe-**  
  
**And if the sheep escape your tape,**  
 **And in their herds, they run away,**  
 **When you awake, come find me and**  
 **I'll let you know just how brave and safe**  
 **And absolutely great you really are.**  



	21. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are...

**Has anyone ever told you**  
That mistakes are wonderful memories?  
Little moments that stick in time  
To look back on and question; to learn from;  
  
Maybe laugh or shake your head,  
Cry or be disappointed that things turned out the   
The way they did...  
  
But if you are sad and feeling blue;  
Distressed because perfect isn't reaching you;  
You want to be perfect and make perfects happen too;  
  
If that's so, please hold this sentence to your thoughts-  
  
"What's perfect is boring, while mistakes are not."  
  
  
Has anyone ever told you  
That mistakes are wonderful stories?  
The tales that will never get stale or boring  
A word for each mistake and you'll have a best selling novel   
Before your last days- that sappy retirement age;  
  
If you think mistakes aren't wonderful anythings   
And should be avoided at all costs...  
  
Then think of the mistakes that led you to a place that   
Wasn't so bad after all.  


 

 


	22. Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a dandelion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm back! I know I really need to update but I stopped getting comments!!!
> 
> More eventually!!! Please comment ❤

 

 

**_I thought that I could be perfect;_ **

**_Apparently I'm not,_ **

**_Because in a meadow of sun soaked flowers_ **

**_I'm the withered rose that rot._ **

 

**_I thought that I am mighty,_ **

**_But that is strikingly not true-_ **

**_The blow hit me so hard in the chest_ **

**_My heart believes it too_ **

 

**_I pondered being inflammable_ **

**_withstanding even the sun…_ **

**_In a basket of baked bread, however,_ **

**_I’m the loaf burned and overdone._ **

 

**_I dreamed of having courage to_ **

**_Shoo the monsters away_ **

**_But dreams hover, yes they hover_ **

**_Floating balloons on their way._ **

 

**_I realize I'm a dandelion, picked and scattered_ **

**_by the world-_ **

**_A pest that sprouts when its warm_ **

**_I grow until it gets too cold._ **

 

**_I rise in the morning to face_ **

**_All that's to be done-_ **

**_I close when the sun sets to hide from_ **

**_Things I cannot do;_ **

**_I can crumble and pull on_ **

**_Everyone’s roots-_ **

 

**_But like a dandelion, I will grow back_ **

**_With every patch of grass_ **

 

**_I will litter the world with petals_ **

**_Until petals I have none_ **

 

**_But I will make my mark_ **

**_Push back, be tough_ **

**_A stubborn weed that won’t give up_ **

 

**_And even when I'm picked from the ground,_ **

**_Withering and left to die,_ **

**_I will come back just as strong_ **

**_Because dandelions continue to rise_ **

 

 


	23. The art of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I gotta add dialogue

> * * *

****

**You're not here anymore-**

**Some might say you're nowhere**

**But I hope that is untrue,**

**I wish you had glowing happiness-**

**Though I never knew you**

****  
  


**I talked to your friends**

**They said you never smiled for pictures**

**But that statement is a lie**

**Because your eyes seemed to smile all the time**

****  
  
  


**I didn't see of your presence**

**Until you came and fell off the stage**

**And while actors bow, shuffle off and continue to their plays-**

**Now the world is emptier**

**Then it was when you had stayed.**

****  
  


**I would put you back in the story**

**Just so you would write another page;**

**Tell us all your fables and why you left this place**

**I know I haven't learned you, your name I couldn't define;**

**Your description blank and listless;**

**The inkless pen of time**

**Yes I never knew you, but I have some things to say**

**A voice you'll never hear, but I'll pretend you can anyway-**

****  
  


**You were a painting**

**A very special, unusual piece**

**Something light and dark and shaded**

**The mix only suiting your mental physique**

****  
  


**You were a sculpture**

**Messy; chunks sticking left and right**

**Sharp and smooth and faded,**

**Eroding and falling away;**

**Brittle and breaking but standing**

**Gaining perfection every day.**

****  
  


**YES I KNOW, i never knew you**

**But I'll always wish I did,**

**The art of you was unparalleled, my friend-**

**And for the art of us-**

**We live.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you kindly for reading!


End file.
